


Drag Up Your Llama

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- Челлендж [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Drag Queens, Gen, Installation art, Llamas, RuPaul's Drag Race References, WTF Kombat 2021, in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Summary: Why not to put your llama in drag?
Series: WTF Around Drag 2021- Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Drag Up Your Llama

**Author's Note:**

> Наша лама стала подозрительно похожа на Элиотт!

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/2a8ce7b1631c0c9de636d604268e10c6.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/d1cef92d878398e67188b4a41c306dfc.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/dedc86cfb955f2f6b69d5c84b34bbdb3.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/d16a2c08bc4bd23ebed18df985815caa.jpg)


End file.
